Un secret difficile à cacher
by MagnErik
Summary: Les jours précédents les événements de Cuba, Charles et Erik cache tant bien que mal leur relation. Mais entre Raven et sa curiosité, dissimuler un tel secret peut s'avérer compliqué.


Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Charles et Erik étaient ensemble en secret.  
« On le dira après qu'on ait arrêté Shaw. » a dit Charles.  
Alors Erik a accepté. Ils le savaient tous les deux et c'était amplement suffisant.  
Quand les deux mutants étaient entourés des autres, ils arrivaient sans difficulté à cacher leur relation. Mais lorsque la nuit tombait, ils passaient des heures à soit tout simplement discuter soit à se regarder pendant des heures dans le noir, lovés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.  
Jusqu'à présent personne ne les soupçonnait … Pour le moment du moins …  
Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres matins, ils ne descendent pas en même temps. Pour éviter les soupçons, selon Charles.  
Erik s'installe simplement, son café noir sans sucre devant lui. Raven s'assoit face à lui, le matant légèrement. Hank les rejoint, le nez plongé dans le journal du jour. Quant aux jeunes mutants, ils se contentent d'attraper quelques viennoiseries dans le panier avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine.  
« Bonjour Erik. » dit simplement Charles en arrivant.  
L'allemand lève la tête et lui sourit légèrement.  
« Bonjour Charles. »  
Raven les observe, ayant quelques doutes sur eux. Mais ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère, elle s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire.  
« Je sens que demain sera le jour le plus passionnant de ma vie ! » déclare-t-elle.  
Erik la regarde en biais, surpris par sa bonne humeur à l'idée d'arrêter un ex-Nazi. Charles sourit simplement, ravi de voir sa sœur joyeuse. Hank pose son journal, pensif avant de regarder furtivement Erik.  
« Dis, qu'est-ce qui peut nous assurer que demain, tu ne tueras pas Shaw, Erik ? » demande-t-il.  
Charles fixe Erik, redoutant sa réponse. Ce dernier soupire, refusant de répondre.  
« Cette absence de réponse veut tout dire … » remarque Hank.  
« Hank, tu ne peux pas le lâcher un peu ? » demande calmement Charles, tout en surveillant la bouilloire.  
Hank hausse les épaules avant de reprendre son journal. Raven regarde successivement son frère puis l'allemand. Ce dernier termine son café puis quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. Charles prépare tranquillement son thé, cachant bien sa déception du départ de son amant de la pièce.  
« Dis-moi, Charles, il se passe quoi entre Erik et toi ? » demande Raven.  
Charles manque de se brûler avec l'eau chaude et peste contre Raven. Cette dernière rit aux éclats face à cette réaction plus qu'étrange.  
« Tu sembles être déstabilisé dis donc … »  
« Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses. Erik et moi sommes juste amis. Tout simplement. »  
« Hum. »  
Charles soupire puis boit lentement son thé, tout en fixant le frigidaire. Hank termine sa lecture et quitte la pièce en souhaitant une bonne journée à tout le monde. Raven observe attentivement son frère, tentant de déceler le moindre indice. Le jeune télépathe ne remarque rien et finit son thé sans rien dire puis quitte la pièce. Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.  
« Erik … »  
« Chut, viens. »  
Erik l'emmène dans le couloir, loin des regards indiscrets des autres habitants du manoir. Charles sourit et laisse Erik l'embrasser tendrement l'enlaçant même par la nuque.  
« Tout le long du petit déjeuner, j'avais l'envie folle de t'embrasser. » déclare l'allemand un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Je te fais si envie que ça ? » demande Charles avec un air dragueur.  
« Encore plus quand tu fais cet air … »  
Charles rit aux éclats. Erik sourit puis laisse le télépathe vaquer à ses occupations.

La journée passe et chacun se sent prêt pour demain. Erik est légèrement tendu et Charles le sent lors de leur partie d'échecs.  
« Tu sembles être nerveux … »  
« Cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de l'instant où je vais stopper Shaw … »  
« Je te comprends. » dit Charles en bougeant l'une de ses pièces.  
Erik analyse le jeu de son adversaire, pensif. Charles l'admire, refoulant ses fantasmes les plus fous.  
_Pour plus tard …_, pense-t-il.  
L'heure de se coucher arrive et les deux mutants laissent leur partie inachevé afin de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives, à contre-cœur. Erik chasse Raven de sa chambre : cette dernière était allongée dans son lit, nue.  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Raven, mais ce sera non. »  
« Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds … »  
Raven se rhabille et quitte la chambre. L'allemand s'allonge sur le lit, peinant à trouver le sommeil. Il se lève et décide d'aller voir Charles. Il entend alors deux voix émaner de la chambre, le ton ressemblant à celui d'une dispute.  
« Moïra, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Toi et moi, c'est non ! »  
« Donne-moi une bonne raison ! »  
« J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! »  
Erik toque à la porte et se retrouve nez à nez avec un Charles en furie, les joues rougies par la colère.  
« Bonsoir. » dit-il simplement.  
« Erik ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Je ne parviens pas à dormir. Mais visiblement, tu es occupé … Je vais opter pour les somnifères. »  
« Non, reste. De toute façon nous avons fini. »  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, sors de ma chambre. »  
Moïra se dirige vers la sortie, tristement.  
« Je me demande vraiment qui c'est … » dit-elle.  
Erik soupire, sortant un peu de ses gonds. Charles le sent mais réagit trop tard : l'allemand annonce haut et fort que la personne en question c'est lui. Moïra le regarde surprise et choquée à la fois.  
« Merci Erik … »  
« De toute façon ta sœur a déjà des doutes ! »  
« JE LE SAVAIS ! » hurle cette dernière en débarquant à l'improviste.  
Charles se plaque une main sur le font, ses joues toujours rouges, l'air un peu gêné. Raven fait une danse de la joie, réveillant les jeunes mutants.  
« Mais bordel il se passe quoi ? » demande Alex d'une voix ensommeillée.  
« Rien ! » s'empresse de dire Charles.  
« CHARLES ET ERIK SONT ENSEMBLE ! » scande Raven à tue-tête.  
Charles se cache le visage dans ses mains, Erik venant le prendre par la taille. Une fois le calme revenu et les autres couchés, les deux mutants se couchent à leur tour dans le lit du télépathe.  
« De toute façon, Raven s'en doutait. Moïra était intrigué et les jeunes bah .. Ils ne sont pas débiles … » résume Erik.  
Charles acquiesce et se love dans les bras de Erik. Ils s'endorment assez rapidement sans penser aux événements du lendemain.


End file.
